Cambiando la historia by LupinBlack Potter
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Ella va a cambiar la historia, por todos  Slash Mpreg Hermione/Harry SB/RL JP/LE
1. Prologo

Titulo: Cambiando la historia by Lupin-Black Potter

Pairing: RL/SB HR/HP JP/LE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece bla bla bla

Advertencias: esta historia lidia con Slash – (hombre/hombre) y Mpreg (Embarazo masculino) están advertidos

Esta es mi primer historia en el HP fandom ruego paciencia.

Sumario: Hermione viaja en el tiempo a la época de sus padres tratando de evitar el ascenso de Voldemort

_N/A Sirius muere a manos de Peter la noche del asesinato de los Potter, Harry va a los Dursley´s, por que a los licántropos no se les permite criar niños que no fueran suyos por lo que Remus puede criar a Hermione pero ella nunca conoce a su papá._

**Prologo**

**Tiempo Presente **

**Ella era la única que quedaba, su amado Harry había muerto intentando derrotar a Voldemort dejándola a ella sola, ahora estaba tratando de sobrevivir mientras se escondía de los mortífagos que la perseguían por ser la mujer del niño que vivió y la última guerrera de la luz.**

**Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, era la única solución que ella podía encontrar, tenía que acabar con el problema de raíz, por todos los que habían caído, los Potter, los Longbottoms, los Weasley´s, Luna, Hannah, la profesora McGonagall, Dumbeldore, Snape.**

**Ella cambiaría todo también sus padres, el amor de sus padres era tan legendario como el que compartieron el mismísimo James Potter y Lily Evans, ella era hija de dos "Merodeadores" Remus Lupin fue quien la llevo en su vientre y Sirius Black fue su otro padre.**

(N/A Los hombres lobos gays son capaces de concebir únicamente con su "Otra mitad" y esas criaturas nacen sin el gen de la licantropía)

**Ella creció con su pa, sin conocer a su otro papá ya que Sirius fue asesinado por Peter la misma noche del ataque a los papás de Harry, su pa Remus siempre le contaba historias acerca de Sirius y de lo feliz que se había puesto cuando el le dijo que ella estaba en camino –("**_**se volvió el ser más sobre protector que puedas llegar a conocer, no me dejaba hacer nada creía que si agarraba un libro me iba a cansar, pero yo no decía nada por que era la forma de hacerme ver lo mucho que nos amaba…")-**_** Ella sabía que si no hubiera sido por ella su pa hubiera seguido a su papá aquella noche, sabía lo mucho que ambos se amaban, y ahora ella tendría la posibilidad de darles una nueva oportunidad.**

**Ella pelearía por todos, ella no iba a descansar, no iba a mentir, no iba a ocultar los secretos habían hecho que la luz perdiera tiempo que no tenían y le habían costado la vida a muchas personas, siendo su amado esposo la última victima, esta vez las cosas se harían según sus reglas, su pa no le había dicho que era la bruja mas brillante de su generación por nada.**

**Tenía todo listo, el hechizo, sus cosas, su varita, y sus tres amuletos de protección, el reloj de su pa, el relicario de su padre y los anillos de bodas de Harry y ella.**

**Todo estaba listo, ella, Hermione Lupin Black-Potter iba al pasado, iba a cambiar la historia y nada la detendría.**

**Continuara …**


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1** La llegada a Hogwarts**

**_Nota de la Autora: decidí dejar los apodos en Ingles ya que me gustan mas así._**

**_Perdon por el capitulo corto_**

**Hermione había arreglado todos sus asuntos, se había despedido de Amelia y de Tonks las únicas sobrevivientes, había sacado dinero suficiente y había armado su baúl llevando con ella algunas cosas que creía iba a necesitar, estaba asustada pero a la vez decidida, ella era la única que podía cambiar las cosas.**

**Tomo su varita y dijo la encantación que la depositaria en el tiempo de sus padres.**

**Hogwarts 1978**

**James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew estaban planeando una broma.**

_-si Snivelus es el indicado para "probar" mi última creación- _dijo un joven James Potter uno de los "Merodeadores"

_-si, si, si, aunque Jimmy boy no olvides a nuestro "gran amigo" Malfoy- _dijo un joven con ojos grises y cabellos del color de su apellido, Sirius Black siempre estaba a la orden cuando de hacerle la vida imposible a alguno de los Slytherins se trataba, a su lado se encontraba Remus Lupin el joven hombre lobo, "Moony" para sus amigos y "lobito lindo" para su novio Sirius trataba de que dejaran tranquilo al pobre de Severus Malfoy era carta blanca para el pero Severus era alguien quien ya cargaba con demasiados problemas para estar soportando la "tortura" de sus amigos, no crean que Remus era ajeno a las bromas, no todo lo contrario, cuando se encontraba con ganas de planear las bromas de Remus eran las mas legendarias ya que la misma aplicación que el merodeador empleaba en sus estudios lo empleaba en la creación de sus "obras maestras"

Peter Pettigrew se dedicaba a mirar y escuchar a sus amigos, contento de poder estar en el círculo más codiciado de todo Hogwarts.

Todos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo cuando de repente vieron un portal abrirse, James, Peter, Sirius y Remus vieron salir de el a una joven.

Hermione Lupin Black-Potter había heredado la altura de Remus, el color de su cabello, un rubio del color de la arena, los ojos grises y las pestañas de Sirius, la misma palidez de piel de Remus, los labios de Sirius, en si era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

Remus siendo hombre lobo y su padre reconoció enseguida la esencia de su hija, de su criatura y sorprendió a todos diciéndolo.

-_tu eres mi hija._

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Encuentros, suero de la verdad y padres protectores**

**N/A: **_**Voz de Moony**_

Hermione sabía que al verla y al sentirla su pa la reconocería enseguida.

Todos estaban mirando a Moony como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_-Moony ¿De que estas hablando? Tú no tienes hijos _

_-Siri ella no solamente es mi hija sino que también es tuya_ _puedo sentirlo esta en su esencia soy hombre lobo ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-pero Moony esa muchacha debe tener al menos 19 años y a no ser de que tú y Sirius me hayan ocultado algo, ustedes no pueden ser los padres de esa chica_

Hermione que encontró su voz corrigió a su "suegro"

_-en realidad señor Potter mi pa esta en lo correcto Remus John Lupin me llevo en su vientre y Sirius Orión Black me puso allí, y es posible por que no soy de este tiempo yo viaje aquí desde el futuro por que necesito de su ayuda._

Al terminar de decir esto ella cayo al suelo, el cansancio, el hambre y la situación que ella había dejado atrás por fin había alcanzado a su cuerpo.

Sirius con reflejos de rayo alcanzo a la extraña antes de que cayera, cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos se alarmo al ver lo liviana que era, si esta era en verdad su hija había sacado la contextura física de Remus ya que pesaban lo mismo, nada, al verla de cerca pudo ver cosas de si mismo en ella, tanto como de Remus, la cargo hasta la sala común de Griffyndor donde la extraña ante todos los merodeadores abrió sus ojos, cuando estos la vieron todos resoplaron y se maldijeron por no haberlo notado antes, ella tenía los mismos ojos de Sirius.

_-tienes mis ojos ¿Cómo puedes tener mis ojos?_

_-los heredé de ti, creo que es mejor que me lleven hacía donde esta el profesor Dumbeldore, allí les explicaré._

_-e…es…ta bi…en _contestó un asustado Peter al ver la dura mirada que le enviaba la "viajera"

_-antes de ir al profesor deben buscar a dos personas más, que necesitan estar aquí._

_-¿Quiénes? _Preguntó James Potter

_-Lily Evans y Regulus Black, ellos son parte importante de esta historia_

Todos estaban shockeados pero más dos personas, James Potter por que sabía que si Lily Evans tenía algo que ver en esta historia era através de él y Sirius Black por que bueno aún estaba tratando de comprender que su hija, su hija, una hija que tuvo con el amor de su vida estaba ahí delante de el siendo mayor que el mismo, estuviera diciéndole que el hermano que el creía perdido de alguna manera estaba involucrado de vuelta en su vida.

James fue en busca de Lily y ella aunque de forma reclutante acompaño al merodeador y Sirius Black arrastró a su hermano hasta la oficina del profesor.

Albus Dumbledore había sentido la llegada de la viajera del tiempo y sabía que era cosa de momentos de que llegara hasta su oficina, mago precavido mando a traer suero de la verdad, y le pidió a la cabeza de la casa Griffyndor que estuviera allí con el, cuando ambos magos vieron entrar a los jóvenes estudiantes, Albus sabía que un gran cambio estaba por ocurrir.

Cuando todos ingresaron a la oficina del director, los merodeadores se sorprendieron al ver a la cabeza de su casa pero desde luego ¿Qué más podían esperar?

_-jovencita has venido desde lejos_, _pero aún así puedo sentir que te encuentras en tu casa._

_-puede decirse que si profesor, Hogwarts es como mi segunda casa, y venido por que necesito ayuda._

_-¿Qué necesitas jovencita? _Dijo el mago con el tono que solo un abuelo puede tener.

_-Arthur y Molly Weasley ellos tienen que estar aquí._

Una vez que todos los que la viajera solicito que estuvieran presentes se encontraban en la oficina del director Hermione supo que su historia debía empezar pero al todavía poder ver algo de desconfianza justificada por que si apareciese alguien en su tiempo diciendo que viene del futuro ella también desconfiaría.

_-profesor Dumbledore lo que tengo para decirles es muy importante y cambiara mucho por lo que creo si a usted le parece es mejor que lo haga bajo Veritaserum _-(A/N suero de la verdad)-

Dumbledore al a los allí presentes supo que lo que la viajera sugería era algo que debía hacerse.

_-nuestra visitante me ha sugerido que la ponga bajo Veritaserum para ser interrogada y creo que es la mejor opción._

Todos esperaron que nadie objetara lo que nadie imagino fue a Moony haciendo su aparición, todos vieron los ojos de Remus volverse un color ámbar brillante, y con una velocidad digna de un rayo se paró delante de Hermione y les gruño a todos.

_**-le arrancaré los huesos a quien toque a mi cachorro.**_

Al ver la reacción de Remus, James esperaba que Sirius lo calmara pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver furia en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Sirius se había convencido de su paternidad al ver los ojos de la viajera y además sabía que siendo hombre lobo Remus podía reconocer su cachorro y si Remy decía que esa muchacha era su hija no había manera que nadie la exponga a peligro, a Sirius no le importaba que el suero fuera inofensivo nadie le había preguntado a el lo que le parecía así que se dispuso a apoyar a Remus.

_-si ustedes piensan que voy a detener a Moony están muy equivocados, esa es nuestra hija y no vamos a permitirles que la dañen._

Todos estaban asombrados nadie había oído hablar a Sirius de tan apasionada forma, uno podía ver el fuego de sus grises ojos brillar, este no eran un joven, ni el ni Remus estos eran dos padres defendiendo su cachorro.

Hermione estaba llorando sus padres estaban ahí, defendiendo, protegiendo a una extraña que les había dicho era su hija, estaban actuando bajo instinto pero ella sabía que algo mayor estaba en juego, el futuro dependía de ella, por lo que se dirigió a sus padres.

_-pa, papi que hayan decidido creerme es algo que me llena de emoción por que me han demostrado que la familia trasciende tiempo y espacio, pero lo del suero debe pasar lo que estoy por contarles deben creerlo sin ningún lugar a dudas y la única manera de que eso suceda es que tengan la seguridad de lo que voy a decir es verdad, deben saber que el futuro de mucha gente depende de lo que suceda aquí, por favor padres permitan que me someta al suero._

Remus pudo ver en esos ojos que ella compartía con aquel que tanto el amaba las emociones de su hija, Sirius pudo ver en sus mismos ojos la verdad de las palabras y entonces ambos accedieron.

Dumbledore le dio el suero y le hizo la primera pregunta, sin saber que esa pregunta desataría la primera de las muchas sorpresas de la historia de aquella mujer.

_-jovencita dinos tu nombre._

_-Hermione Jane Allora Potter nee Lupin-Black _

Todos los allí presentes-QUE?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Preguntas y Respuestas **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto mi historia en alerta y a **_**ángel de acuario **_**por sus reviews **

El profesor Dumbledore siguió con el interrogatorio sin detenerse a las explicaciones ya habría tiempo para ella, pero aún así pudo ver la reacción de todos los allí presentes y la magnitud de este anuncio, las Nobles y Antiguas casas de Potter y Black se habían unido y ambas estaban peleando por la luz.

_-¿Eres una Potter mediante matrimonio?_

_-si, me casé con Harry James Potter cuando tenía 16 años _

_-¿Quién es Harry James Potter?_

_-mi esposo e hijo de James Marcus Potter y Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans _

-(En ese momento se puede oír el SIIIIIIIIIII de James al saber que lograría conquistar a su amada Lily, dos segundos después se pudo oír el auch de James al recibir dos golpes uno de la susodicha prefecta y de Moony que quería seguir escuchando la historia de su bebé)-

_-¿Cuál es la razón de tu llegada aquí?_

_-cambiar el futuro, prevenir todas las muertes_

_-¿Aún continua la guerra?_

_-no, Voldemort ha ganado los campeones de la luz están muertos _

Todos se quedaron helados Voldemort había ganado, la luz había caído, Moony y Sirius estaban mirando a su cachorro con grandes ojos, su bebe venía de un tiempo donde la oscuridad había ganado, pues no, eso no iba a pasar, Sirius cuidaría de familia, de Remy y de su bebé, Moony aún siendo un fuerte hombre lobo al saber que su pequeña cachorrita venía de un mundo lleno de oscuridad se sintió mal, y se aferró a Sirius.

_-¿los campeones de la luz?_

Todos vieron como la viajera tomo un suspiro y comenzó como a enlistar a las personas que habían muerto como si estuviera detallando zonas geográficas.

_-Charles Marcus Potter y Dorea Azula Potter Octubre de 1979 ataque de mortifagos_

_James y Lilian Potter 31 de Agosto de 1981 traicionados por Peter Pettigrew_

_Sirius Orión Black 31 de Agosto de 1981 asesinado por Peter Pettigrew_

_Bebé Lupin-Black 1 de Septiembre de 1981 debido al shock emocional que pa sufrió al enterarse de la muerte de papi._

_Fabián y Gideon Prewett 2 de Septiembre de 1981en una pelea con mortifagos_

_Régulus Arcturus Black sin fecha peleando contra Voldemort _

_Remus John Lupin-Black 6 de Noviembre de 1995 en el departamento de misterios en una pelea con Lucius Malfoy_

_Neville Longbottom, Fred y Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood 6 de Noviembre de 1995 departamentos de misterios en una pelea con Anthony Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange su esposo y su cuñado._

_Albus Dumbledore Diciembre 4 de 1996 Torre de astrónomia asesinado por Severus Snape _

_Alastor "Mad eye" Moody 30 Agosto de 1997 por un mortifago en una batalla._

_Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacourt-Weasley 30 de Agosto de 1997 por un mortifago en una batalla. _

_Arthur, Molly, George, Ginny, Charlie Weasley, Nynphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y la mayoría de los guerreros de la luz en la batalla de Hogwarts el 23 de Diciembre de 1997._

_Harry James Potter asesinado por Voldemort el 23 de Diciembre de 1997 en la batalla de Hogwarts._

Dumbledore y todos los demás estaban impactados tanta gente había muerto, tanta gente buena había perdido su vida y parecía que esta valiente viajera había sido testigo de todas aquellas muertes.

Albus Dumbledore sabía que tenía que seguir ya habría tiempo para las reacciones ahora tenía que recaudar mas información ya que esta niña estaba en lo correcto debían cambiar el futuro.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Capitulo 3 Preguntas y Respuestas parte 2**

**N/A: Gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto mi historia en alerta y a **_**ángel de acuario **_**por sus reviews **

**Si bien no se muy bien ciertas cosas hay algo que deben saber, no me gusta mucho Dumbledore, pero lo resisto.**

**A Molly, Percy y especialmente a Ron no los soporto, no me gustan puedo llegar a escribirlos pero como malos o super secundarios, los gemelos y Ginny me gustan no mucho con Harry -la prefiero con Draco o como tiendo a escribir mucho viaje del tiempo con algún Merodeador.**

**Luna y Neville son geniales.**

**Lo mas importante a no ser que mi musa me lo demande y lo empareje con alguna otra persona – (Ginny, Luna o Hermione)- o escriba algo para alguien que me lo pida – (no teman hacerlo)- REMUS SIEMPRE VA CON SIRIUS esa "pareja" con Tonks – (ew, ew, ew)- **

**Esta historia no va a ser muy larga, creo que le sumare un capitulo más y acabaré.**

**Perdonen si decepcione pero la verdad es que prefiero acabarla antes que dejarla sin actualizar indefinidamente.**

Albus Dumbledore sabía que tenía que seguir ya habría tiempo para las reacciones ahora tenía que recaudar mas información ya que esta niña estaba en lo correcto debían cambiar el futuro.

_-¿Cómo pudiste llegar aquí?_

_-Amelia Bones me explico que siendo la hija de Sirius Black y tenía derecho a accesar las bóvedas familiares en una de ellas encontré un libro de hechizos uno de los cuales era acerca del viaje en tiempo trabaje en la terminación y cuando estuve segura de que funcionaría lo dije y aquí estoy._

_-¿Cómo fue que Voldemort ganó?_

_-si bien la muerte de los abuelos de Harry es el primer golpe que les dice a todos que Voldemort esta dispuesto a asesinar a brujos de "sangre pura", es la muerte de James, Lily y mi papá las claves de la victoria de Voldemort, Harry queda huérfano siendo un bebé y usted comete el gravísimo e imperdonable error de mandarlo a los Dursley – _Lily que sabe que Dursley es el apellido del prometido de su hermana Petunia se enfurece al entender que su bebé fue enviado allí-_ sin tener en consideración de que si bien papá ya no estaba en el testamento de los Potter estaba especificado de que ellos de ninguna manera querían que fuera allí y habían enlistado al menos a tres personas más para que se hagan cargo de Harry._

_-¿Sabes como detener a Voldemort?_

_-claro que si, con Harry hemos peleado contra ese maldito por mas de siete años._

_-¿Por qué están aquí Régulus Black y los Weasley? _

_-según pa días después de su salida de St Mungo el y yo no teníamos donde ir ya que Walburga después de la muerte de papá nos hecho de donde vivíamos diciendo que esa era una propiedad de la familia y que ni el ni yo lo éramos –_Sirius gruñe de rabia, su madre había ido demasiado lejos- _Régulus nos da una casa en Francia y pone dinero a nuestro nombre y deja arreglado todo para que nunca nos falte nada, antes de dejarnos allí pa me dijo que el le dijo que lo hacía por que era una manera de devolverle a su hermano algo de lo que el le había dado cuando eran chicos, pa nunca más volvió a ver al tío Régulus._

_Los Weasley están aquí por que tienen mucho que prevenir, pero algo muy importante antes de morir en aquella batalla Ron había tomado la marca oscura. _

Todos los allí presentes estaban duros un Weasley peleando por la oscuridad era inédito la familia compuesta por Molly y Arthur eran firmes creyentes de la luz.

Arthur que fue el primero en reaccionar.

"_¿Sabes acaso que sucedió?"_

"_la traición de Ron causó la muerte de mi pa, en una batalla el lo maldijo por la espalda a lo que Lucius aprovecho para tirar la maldición asesina que lo mató, pero antes creíamos que era un guerrero de la luz, lo que puedo decirles es que el autoestima de Ron no es muy buena, eso sumado a su temperamento volátil no es muy bueno, Ron creció bajo la sombra de sus hermanos, creció acumulando resentimiento y envidia, el sabía que jamás podría vivir a la altura de lo que ellos habían logrado, o al menos es lo que creo"_

"_si era un mortifago ¿Por qué lo mataron?"_

"_por que si bien para ese momento yo ya era la esposa de Harry, y aunque nunca le di esperanzas el no dejó de decirme que me amaba, en aquella batalla después de que Malfoy matará a pa yo fui herida y cuando estaban por asestarme la maldición asesina…"_

"_el se interpuso dando su vida por ti" _Arthur no lo pregunto solamente lo afirmó.

"_por eso es que estamos aquí, aún si bien el tenía la marca y peleaba en contra suya y fuera responsable de la muerte de uno de tus papas aún crees que hay esperanza para nuestro y para nuestra familia"_

"_si"_

"_gracias Hermione" _Así todos los Weasleys salieron de allí sabiendo que tendrían mucho en lo que trabajar.

Régulus Black fue el siguiente.

"_no hay esperanza para mi, ni siquiera sabes la fecha de mi muerte"_

"_no, es verdad no la sé, pero puedo igual evitarla, puedo igual proponerte una solución para que no mueras, quiero a mi familia contigo y tu eres mi tío, no quiero que pierdas la vida"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Cuando llegue el momento de tener el locket tráelo para aquí nosotros lo destruiremos y ve a America cambia tu apariencia, tu nombre, todo acerca de ti, cambia tu varita para que tu magia no pueda ser detectada, reorganiza tu vida, y cuando Voldemort muera lo sabrás por tu marca, no confíes en nadie más que en papá, pa, o el profesor Dumbledore"_

El joven Black miró a su hermano mayor y vio aceptación en el plan, y en parte el concordaba también, después de todo ella era su sobrina no iba a dañarlo.

"_Así lo haré, ahora si me disculpan debo marcharme"_

"_ahora mi plan para terminar con Voldemort es…"_

Quienes la escuchaban sabían que la hija de estos dos bromistas había llegado para cambiar la historia, como solo la hija de dos Merodeadores podía hacerlo.

Continuara…


End file.
